<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by Itohan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034474">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan'>Itohan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Bisexual Padmé Amidala, Break Up, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Committed Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Heart Break, Heavy Angst, Lesbians in Space, Love, Misery, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), One Shot, Padmé Amidala Dies, Padmé Amidala’s funeral, Past Padmé Amidala/Reader, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sadness, Seriously though don’t read this if you want to be happy, Teen Romance, Theatre, alternative universe, but still ends in canon, no happy ending, sad end, the missing ten years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itohan/pseuds/Itohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You've alway liked her the most in red.</em><br/>The fragments of Padmé which will always solely be yours - told through the colour red. Because the beginning will always be red to you.</p><p>Or the story of why Padmé never brought a boyfriend home until Anakin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala &amp; Reader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To walk amongst the stars (Star Wars AU’s) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Do you know, Anakin, you're the first boyfriend my sister ever brought home?"<br/>
- Sola Naberrie to Anakin, in the "Attack of the Clones" novelization</p>
</blockquote><br/><p><br/>
You've always liked her the most in red.<br/>
 <br/>
<span class="u">1. Admiration:</span><br/>
 <br/>
"The final scene of the play is certainly the hardest," you say quietly and look down at your trembling hands. What if you didn't live up to the expectations? What if you-<br/>
 <br/>
"We will manage, we've done so so far, haven't we? It will be unforgettable, I promise."<br/>
 <br/>
Padmé brushes a loose bead off your shoulder. It loudly hits the ground and rolls out of your view in seconds. You can see the headsof your classmates turning towards the source of the sound, but unlike you she isn't concerned by any of the stares thrown towards you. You had wished you had her confidence, now she is offering it to you.<br/>
 <br/>
You believe her.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
</p>
<h5>"I choose not to love you!"</h5><p><br/>
 <br/>
"Why?" Padmé has never looked more godlike. She is sitting in front of you, illuminated by the stage lights, on a golden throne that closely resembles the actual throne in the king's palace. She looks like she belongs to sit there, to rule over the citizens of Naboo. She's perfect for this role.<br/>
 <br/>
You are in awe and so is everyone else in the theatre - You know the audience must love her, because for a moment so do you.<br/>
 <br/>
Her face is white like the moon and her dark curls are adorned by red jewellery loosely hanging over her painted face. You stand before her dressed in blue, your face defiantly raised up at her.<br/>
 <br/>
You have never felt more alive.<br/>
 <br/>
Now would come the hardest part. The one both of you would really have to sell. For a second you close your eyes in anticipation, waiting, and then opening them as you raise your voice.<br/>
 <br/>
"Because everyone does! From the stars strung along the night sky, to us people down on Naboo! I am loved by none on this world besides my dead mother..."<br/>
 <br/>
You fall down to your knees, shaking in sobs but your gaze never leaves her.<br/>
 <br/>
"How can I love you if I don't love myself?"<br/>
 <br/>
</p>
<h5>"Then I choose to love you."</h5><p><br/>
 <br/>
A single tear escapes the goddess as she looks down at the peasant woman before her.<br/>
 <br/>
You meet Padmé's eyes. They are a flame pulling you in, robbing you of your breath. For a moment you almost believe her, want her to kiss those tears away,<br/>
 <br/>
The curtain falls and the spell is broken.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<span class="u">2. Beauty:</span><br/>
 <br/>
Her lips have been overtaken by the prettiest red, stained by the stolen grapes in her hands.<br/>
 <br/>
In this moment you want to do nothing more but to kiss her.</p><p>So you do.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<span class="u">3.Love:</span><br/>
 <br/>
It is two weeks after her coronation that she secretly smuggles you into a secluded area of the royal gardens.<br/>
 <br/>
"I love you." Her cheeks are flush with embarrassment. Or is it the heat? Behind her the sun is kissing the sky goodbye, colouring the world in the most beautiful shades. Yet it is nothing compared to the beauty of the girl in front of you.<br/>
 <br/>
"How could I not love our blushing queen, the prettiest I've ever seen?" you sing coyly as you dance around Padmé.<br/>
 <br/>
"Oh, be serious, stop reciting that terrible song."<br/>
She cannot keep the laughter out of her voice and her stern facade breaks. Now you can tell for sure that it is not the heat procuring the soft red on her cheeks.<br/>
 <br/>
You take her hands into yours and twirl her around once, twice, sending your skirts flying around the two of you like leaves in autumn.<br/>
 <br/>
"I love you too, with all of my heart," you smile at her. "Always have and always will." You'll never love anyone quite the same way like you do her. Your heart is hers. How could one ever stop loving Padmé? You couldn't imagine ever falling out of love with her, not seeing those stars in her eyes.<br/>
 <br/>
Suddenly she's pulling you closer to her, almost bringing you into a stumble, ending your dance. Her lips are soft on your forehead, her hair is tickling your nose and you couldn't be more in love if you tried-<br/>
 <br/>
"Look at you! You are blushing too!"<br/>
 <br/>
"No, your eyes must be deceiving you. It's just the sunset, Padmé!"<br/>
 <br/>
Love had deeply rooted in your heart, you wouldn't ever deny it.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<span class="u">4.Trust:</span><br/>
 <br/>
You give the servant girl a cheeky wink before stealing Padmé's untouched wine glass from the the girl's tray and taking a big gulp. If she won't drink it, you will, a second glass of wine won't hurt anyone. You need the courage now. Even moreso than when you asked Padmé to become your fiance two months ago.<br/>
 <br/>
"I want you to meet my parents, Padmé, properly you know. As my girlfiend of ten years, now fiance and soon to be wife, and not just my incredibly smart, beautiful, kind and amazing best friend. Not to mention that you're the former Queen of Naboo and now the Senator, but much more important how good of a kisser-"<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
"Okay, I will, for you. Because you are just as amazing," she kisses your knuckles one by one, leaving behind red lipstick marks, as she continues "Beautiful and smart." And then she's smiling that smile. The one that makes your knees weak and your heart speed up. "But only if you'll come meet Sola properly."<br/>
 <br/>
You don't ask her why she doesn't mention meeting her mother and father. You trust her to tell you on her own when she wants to cross that barrier and share a new part of herself with her parents.<br/>
 <br/>
Your own smile falters when you suddenly feel a gush of accid crawling up your throat.<br/>
You rip yourself away from Padmé and vomit. It tasted like blood. <br/>
 <br/>
Why?<br/>
<em>Poison.</em> <br/>
 <br/>
"P-"<br/>
And you're heaving again, cutting yourself off effictively.<br/>
 <br/>
"Don't speak. It's okay. It's okay, I'm here, let's get you to a medbay, shall we? We'll talk later."<br/>
 <br/>
No. No! Not 'Padmé' but 'Poison'. You struggle to take in the air you need to voice the words, your chest clenching painnfully with every breath you take. You are certain you are dying and Padmé might be too if you don't warn her. You can't let her! This is what pushes you to form those words, to utter those painful sylables.<br/>
 <br/>
"P-poi-son."<br/>
 <br/>
It's the first of many assassination attempts Padmé will experience in her career as Senator. The third one will claim the lives of six officers and her handmaid Cordé. The fourth one will push her into the arms of her future husband and murderer, Anakin Skywalker. But you don't know that yet and neither does she, because at this moment in time she is still wearing your ring and still whsipering your name in her sleep. <br/>
 <br/>
<span class="u">5. The ring:</span><br/>
You don't ever get to marry the woman you love, because she'll break your heart after the second attempt on her life, when she gives you back the ruby ring you gave her. She doesn't ask for the one she gave you in exchange. You know it's because she does not what to see you die for her but that doesn't make it hurt less.<br/>
 <br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
 <br/>
<strong>She is buried in blue.</strong><br/>
 <br/>
And all you want to do is lie down beside her in that bed of flowers and shake her awake to ask her who she's wearing it for.<br/>
 <br/>
Is it for you as you stood before her in that play - the blue to her red-  the moment you fell in love with her, the moment she fell for you?<br/>
 <br/>
Or is it for someone else entirely?</p><p>Padmé doesn't answer and you don't jump in her coffin. You just walk on with the other mourners, all of them holding on to their own fragments of Padmé as if they were scared the memories would be washed away by the rain. Maybe you are too, maybe this is why you can't say if you've ever stopped loving her at all.<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
<span class="u">+1. The ring that isn't:</span><br/>
Six months after the end of you two - of Padmé and you , of you and Padmé - the third attempt is made and then the fourth. But you don't know, even though she wishes she could tell you, but there is no more you and Padmé. In moments like these she wishes she still had the ring so that she could at least have something of yours with her if she were to die.<br/>
 <br/>
Sometimes when she cannot even recognize the man she married anymore, she wonders if you ever think of her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, happy endings aren’t to be expected when it comes to my writing lmao.<br/>Hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>